


Seeker's race

by petals_sunwards



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Iron Man (Comics), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Betaed by Grammarly, Crossover, Famous Harry, Flying, Fun, Gen, Golden Snitch - Freeform, Harry Potter and Marvel crossover, Harry potter is dumb and I love him, Marvelously Magical Bingo 2019, New York City, No Angst, Seekers, Statute of Secrecy (Harry Potter), Tony Stark Does What He Wants, Tony finds magical world, unbetaed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 17:07:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21201140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petals_sunwards/pseuds/petals_sunwards
Summary: Harry's best snitch seeks were not against Victor or Ginny. It was against the metallic robot who didn't even know the game.





	Seeker's race

**Author's Note:**

> Written for MMFBingo 19  
Square filled: O2  
Pairing: Tony Stark & Harry Potter
> 
> Neither Tony nor Harry belong to me. I just love them both with all of my tiny heart. Though sometimes I wish I could make some monetary gain by writing this to get out of debts.
> 
> Betaed by Grammarly! So expect grammatical errors.

Fall had started and New York was shining under the bright sun. It was the perfect temperature to shrug off coats and enjoy a picnic in the park. Two gentlemen in the city had decided to take advantage of this opportunity and enjoy this beautiful weather in their own special way. One was going to take out his top notch Firebolt for a spin while others had planned a flight capability test for his newest creation, Mark XLVII.

Now even though these gentlemen were insanely passionate about flying, found themselves in the middle of chaotic situations and were wealthiest bachelors in their communities; their personalities couldn't be any more different. While Tony 'diva' Stark was a man of science who relished in his fame and loved drama around him; Harry 'why-won't-you-leave-me-alone' Potter was a wizard to the boot whose bad luck put him in limelight despite his yearnings for normalcy. They would have continued their lives without being aware of the others existence if not for their decision to fly over New York city.

* * *

Harry was enjoying his stay in New York. He was taking in new scenes and new people. Here he was not mobbed by fans nor pestered for autographs. He could go out without hiding his scar or trademark messy hair. Last night he had overheard two muggles talking about aerial tour of New York city and had loved the idea. Normal magical folks had to entrust their lives in the hands (or blades?) of muggle machinery because of the Statue of Secrecy but he had an ultimate loophole. There was no ban on the flying broomstick, the ban was on being seen while flying and he had a handy heirloom he could exploit. With a goofy smile on his face, Harry prepared himself for a perfect day. There was nothing better than completing an obstacle course by looping around helicopters and racing aeroplanes. He tentatively fished around his pockets and a manic grin spread around his face when he found the small ball. Well, Hermione and Mrs. Weasley were not around to scold him for searching his 'lost' snitch. He somersaulted in air once and let the snitch loose. The chase was on!

* * *

Once he was out in the open, Tony raced upwards using maximum acceleration. The noise of thrusters as they fought against the gravitational force was music to his ears and he loved the way buildings shrank as he gained altitude. Once he reached the top speed, he started blasting music in his headphones and turned on the stealth mode. Now, free from all tracking and prying radars, Tony was on the top of the world. After all, one cannot enforce pesky speed limitations if they have no means to track your speed. He happily encircled the skyline and floated next to One World Trade Center contemplating his next move. He momentarily froze when a small metallic object fluttered across him followed by a gust of wind.

“F.R.I.D.A.Y., did you see that? Was that a flying metallic ball?” flabbergasted genius asked AI in suit.

“Yes sir. It was a solid gold sphere with 0.7-inch radius. Sphere weighs around 1.6 pounds without wings and silver wings weight 0.4 lbs. Current velocity is sixty-five miles per hour and rapidly accelerating eastwards.” The faithful AI replied in her Irish accent.

Tony was intrigued. Solid gold spheres were not meant to fly and with additional weight of wings, gravity should be pulling the ball downwards. F.R.I.D.A.Y.’s scans didn’t detect any electronics on the ball and he wanted to study any technology that can make solid metal flutter in the air. He spun around and flew after the gadget. It zoomed around taunting him and a manic grin spread across his face. Oh, he so loved the challenge.

* * *

Snitch, like every magical object, was partially sentient. Charms weaved around the ball allowed it to adjust its flying patterns according to skills of seekers. When it was only Harry chasing after it, it was making some sharp turns keeping its tail in range. When it felt another flier in pursuit, it judged their flying skills and increased complexity of its flight. Soon it was zooming around madly, taking shelters around higher windows and tempting its invisible pursuers by getting in close range and getting away at the last second.

If Harry and Tony were not invisible, New-Yorkers would have been entertained by the best seek anyone had witnessed in centuries. Not only their tools were equally matched with regards of speed but also their flying skills and madness for danger had fueled insane flying pattern.

Harry was ecstatic. It had been ages since snitch has made him work for it. Apart from a few matches with Ginny and Victor, he had always been the best flier on team and he had secured the win easily. But today snitch was going crazy. Harry never questioned why it was zooming around the empty air as if taunting it and grabbed the opportunity to capture it. He flipped up-side down to grab the ball hovering below him before it vanished.

“Ha I won!!” Harry exclaimed, unaware of his invisible competitor.

* * *

“How did you do it?” Tony blurted out, wheels in his head turning at impossible speed when he saw an upside-down head floating in the air. He wanted to master the trick. After watching Spiderman crawling down walls of avenger tower, he wanted to add the trick to his arsenal but gravity was a bitch. No matter how much he tried to shift the centre of gravity for his suit, he could never float upside down. The suit always plummeted to the ground no matter how much he increased thruster capacity.

“Umm.. an invisibility cloak! Strong disillusionment charm mate, I can’t spot you even this close. Good flying! Haven’t had such a fun race since I had to outfly a dragon.” Harry gave him a thumbs up in the direction of sound, before flipping upwards.

“Yeah and next thing you will tell me you are flying on a magic carpet, recreating ‘a whole new world’.” Tony quipped, unsettled about the situation.

“Nah, I am flying on my broom. I couldn’t talk them into letting me own a flying carpet. Goblins point blank refused to process the paperwork. Damn, one time you steal their dragon and they stop trusting you.” Harry rolled his eyes and then as an afterthought he added, “Maybe I should apologise for robbing their vault.”

Tony’s brain was overloaded with information. Why this dude was so comfortable talking to a disembodied voice and why he couldn’t grasp sarcasm? Tony had a well-honed bullshit detector and the man in front of him did not set off any alarms. He was talking about flying carpets and stealing dragons as if they were normal occurrences. Either he was getting rusty or he had stumbled across something huge. And Tony knew he wasn’t getting rusty.

Harry almost fell off his broom when a red and silver metal structure materialized in front of him. He had not expected his opponent to be a flying robot but hey he wasn’t one to judge. A flying car had saved his life more than once.

“You are one of those flying constructs people were talking about. Nice to meet you.” He politely greeted, trying to remember if Statue of Secrecy had clauses about inadvertently revealing magic to weirdly sentient muggle invention.

“And you are a broom riding witch!”

“I am a wizard. I happen to identify as a male.” Harry pretended to be insulted and the robot huffed in response.

“So, you want to go again? Best of three?” Harry asked casually, holding up the snitch.

“You are on wiz! You are on”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this!
> 
> Suggestions and feedbacks are always welcome!


End file.
